An eyelid detection device has been known which detects the positions of the upper and lower eyelids from a face image in order to detect, for example, an eye opening state (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The eyelid detection device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 excludes the edge of a red eye from the upper eyelid and the lower eyelid to prevent errors in the detection of the positions of the upper and lower eyelids.